


Torture her? No, I love her

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Demacia has fallen, the demacians including Lux was sent in Noxus. Swain gave Lux to Katarina as her slave.Katarina loves Lux for a long time, she thinks this is the right time to confess.Lux also feels the same... She thought that Katarina isn't interested having a relationship.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"Follow me, slave. We're going to your new home. Don't worry about your brother, we won't kill him" Katarina said, Lux flinched and her eyes were filled with fear, she was scared what was Katarina about to do to her after they arrived.

Once they entered the mansion, Katarina gave Lux a tour and her bedroom. "I'm going to make dinner, Lux. Stay right here okay unless you don't want to be hurt" The redhead said as she left.

Lux changed her clothes that was on the closet. She was waiting patiently for twenty minutes until Katarina showed up with a tray of food with a glass of water.

"Enjoying your stay?" Katarina calmly asked "ah! Mistress, sorry for not asking permission to change" Lux apologized.

The Noxian put down the tray and the glass of water. "That's no big deal, Lux. Eat up before your food gets cold" Katarina said, Lux sat down with Katarina on a table with two chairs.

Lux ate in silence, Katarina was there, staring at her while she eats. She can't shout of her mistress if she do, she might get punished so hard.

Lux reached to the glass of water, it slipped on her hand, causing it to spill all over her mistress' clothing since she sat close to the Demacian or... Former Demacian.

"I-Im so sorry, Mistress! I d-didn't mean it! Please don't punish me!" Lux pleaded, Katarina sighed and gave a light kiss on The mage's cheek

"Its fine, I'm going to change, I'll lock the door. I'm not fully trusting you because you might escape"

\---

Its been three months since Demaica has fallen, Three months since Lux was brought in Noxus. 

Katarina was being gentle with her. She wasn't punishing her that hard, if she did, her punishment was to clean the whole mansion. Nothing else.

It was middle of the night, Katarina woke up from a nightmare. Her nightmare was about her sister, Cassiopeia. She saw her sister died in front of her eyes by the hands of Garen Crownguard who escaped the dungeons in Noxus.

She walked on the halls, and walked pass by Lux's room. She heard moans on the mage's room. 

"Oh, Kat~" she heard Lux moaned, she blushed immediately, she was being so nice to Lux because she loves her

Her back was pressed against Lux's bedroom door, listening to the moans. "Oh, Katty~ I love... Ah~ you so much" she heard the mage moaned once more.

The redhead felt heat between her legs. She couldn't bare it anymore, the ache between her legs. She twist the doorknob which was unlock.

She entered the room, she saw Lux fully naked on bed, fingering herself, while the other hand was rubbing its own breast.

"M-mistress! D-d-did I wake you up?! I'm so sorry! I should be ashamed!" Lux said as she stop what she was doing earlier.

Katarina licked her lips lustfully. She locked the door and crawled in bed. "Mistress! I'm so-"

"Call me Katarina, Kat, Katty, anything that I don't your mouth speaking the word mistress" Katarina said, Lux ryes were wide opened "you... Were listening to me?" The mage replied.

A nod.

Katarina began to kiss Lux's neck, which she was rewarded by a moan. Her hands were trailing Lux's hips.

When Katarina stopped kissing the blonde's neck, she asked: "are you a virgin, Lux?"

"Y-yes I am" she replied honestly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Katarina reminded the mage.

Katarina began sucking Lux's left breast and toying the right nipple. Lux couldn't help herself but to moan, her hands were gripping on the bedsheets.

"A-ah~ Katarina!" Lux moaned, her right hand was now at the back of Katarina's head. Begging for more.

Then Katarina's right hand find its way to Lux's warm, wet, pussy. She gave a teasing stroke. Lux moaned and arched her back.

Katarina finally showed mercy and insert one finger on the mage's pussy. "Ah! Ah! Katarina~" Lux purred as Katarina began to pump her finger faster. Toying the nipple a little just a little, I swear.

Katarina stopped sucking her breast then she trailed her tongue, between her breast, her belly and then she stared at the pussy. There were precum from the masturbation and the fingering that Katarina gave her.

She pulled out her finger out of the pussy. "Ready?" Lux just nod as her reply, she was lost by pleasure, her brain couldn't think properly.

Katarina gave an experimental lick "Oh Noxus!~" Lux screamed, hands of the redhead's back head.

Lux felt Katarina pinched her clit, "Oh, Katty~ fuck... Make me cum! Hah~ please..." Lux pleaded. Katarina thrust her tongue inside Lux who was begging to have a release.

The cum soon than Katarina would expect. She swallowed every last of cum. Looking at Lux who was blushing in pleasure, panting, still moaning Katarina's name.

"I love you" Lux said pulling a kiss, the Noxian kissed her back eagerly but not rough. Katarina slid her tongue on Lux's mouth. Their tongues were sucking on each other.

Once they broke the kiss "I love you too" Katarina replied. 

Katarina laid her body beside Lux, wrapping her arms around the mage. "Mmm, Kat~" Lux purred, putting her face between Katarina's breast. 

"I love you for so long" Katarina said, hugging the blonde tightly. Lux pulled her face away from the breasts and replied: "me too"

"I want you to be mine, fuck, I want you so badly" Katarina growled, kissing Lux's throat. "I'm yours Katty~" Lux said, and began moaning.

"Let's have a second round please" Katarina said as she slid two fingers at Lux's pussy once more. "Yes~ fuck! I want a second round too!" Lux replied. 

And then they began to make love for each other.


	2. Interested?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina wants to do something new.

"I want to do something new" Katarina said, hugging Lux from behind. They were lying down on the bed. "What is it?" Lux asked.

"I want to use a sex toy on you" Katarina whispered to Lux's ear, licking its earlobe. "A-ah, s-sex toy...?" Lux stuttered, turning her body to fave Katarina. The redhead nod.

Lux wasn't sure if she wants the Noxian to use a sex toy. "I... Don't know..." Lux said, Katarina softly smiled "its okay, just tell me when you're ready okay? I don't want to rush" Katarina replied.

Lux put her face on Katarina's neck, snuggling, giving soft kisses. "Hmm, I think its time for dinner" the redhead said. "But the maid hasn't called us yet" Lux replied.

Lux imagined Katarina using a dildo while slamming her pussy. The thought made her horny. "K-Kat~ use a sex toy" Lux pleaded.

"W-what? Right now?" Katarina dumbly asked, Lux nod desperately. The Noxian got up in bed and took the box which was under the bed. There was dildos, vibrators, and many sex toys.

Katarina took out the six inch dildo as she stripped her clothing and put on the strap of the Dildo. Lux also stripped her clothing and lied down on bed, touching herself "Mistress~ your slave is ready for you" Lux moaned, rubbing her pussy.

Sadly, Katarina took out a handcuff, grabbing Lux's both wrist and put them above her head, locking the cuffs. "Kat! What are you doing?!" Lux yelped, Katarina gave her a devilish smirk and began sucking her right nipple roughly.

"A-ah! Katarina!" Lux gasped, she can't do anything but moan since her hands were cuffed "that's mistress for you, slave" Katarina whispered as she continued sucking.

Minutes later, she switched to the other nipple, her left hand was teasing Lux's pussy. "A-ah... Hah~ M-mistress please..." Lux begged, it was such a turn on when she heard Lux begged to be touched.

"Patience dear slave~" Katarina replied, as she licked between the mage's breast after that, the assassin kissed Lux's stomach. Then, she gave her pussy a small lick "ah!~ please!" Lux screamed. 

Katarina continued licking and sucking her pussy, while roughly rubbing both Lux's breasts. "Ngh... Hah! Mistress! Mistress! I love you~ Please let me cum!" Lux begged once more.

Katarina roughly sucked Lux's clitoris which made her cum, white fluids over Katarina's face. "Bad slave~ cumming after giving permission which I didn't say yes or no" Katarina purred, kissing the mage's thigh.

Katarina left Lux in the bed as she took the vibrator. She slid it inside Lux and pushed the max button. The vibrations in her pussy made Lux moan louder and louder.

"Oh god~ that feels so good~ ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm~" Lux moaned. Katarina watched the mage in the bed. The assassin rubbed her own breasts "oh Lux~" Katarina moaned pinching her own nipples, listening to Lux's moans

"Can I c-cum now? Mistress? Please!~ I want to cum~" Lux begged, Katarina stopped rubbing her breasts "yes you may cum" Katarina said as white fluids take over mostly on the edge if the bed 

"That's a lot of cum" Katarina commented, taking out of the covered cum vibrator as she positioned herself on Lux's pussy "we don't have lube, but your cum will work as a lube" Katarina teased her 

"Please! Please please please! I want this! Break my pussy, Mistress!" Lux screamed when she felt the Dildo entered her. "Ah! Yes!" Lux moaned.

Katarina began to thrust deeper and faster, which made Lux see stars every sensitive thrust "Oh, Mistress! You're hitting the right spot! Please don't stop!" Lux screamed once more.

Katarina kissed Lux, muffling the moans, the redhead's both hands rubbed Lux's breasts. "A-ah! I love you! Mistress!" 

"Cum" Katarina ordered as there were cum spilling out of Lux's pussy. "Thank you mistress" Lux purred, Katarina took out the dildo and uncuffed Lux's wrist.

Lux immediately wrapped her arms around the assassin's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Okay okay, I get it you love me and I love you too, let me just clean our mess" Katarina said 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sleepy when I wrote this, I'm going to make another chapter with full smut to brighten your horny asses
> 
> Maybe tomorrow I'll add a new chapter in this story.


End file.
